


Bonhomous

by KawaiiGroovycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death, Extremely high in sodium, F/F, HaruMatsu, IruMatsu, Nursery Rhymes, Reminiscence, Spoilers, WARNING: SALT FEST, akamatsu kaede death, endgame related stuff, enjoy my angry angst, if tou don't like salt then don't read this, kaede/angie whatever the ship name is, kaemaki - Freeform, kaemeno, kaemugi, kaerumi, kaetenko, kirumatsu, okay with it? Well then, shiromatsu, tenkaede, this is your last warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiGroovycat/pseuds/KawaiiGroovycat
Summary: For every man grieving his three day crush, there are seven women mourning the loss of a truly lovely lady.





	Bonhomous

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1036  
> I just had so many Kaede feels, and lady feels, so I decided to pour those feelings into this.  
> (Does Kaede feels actually mean that I was salty about Kaede dying? Yes. Can this be seen as a rant? Yes. Did I at least TRY to be in character with this? Yes. Will I be putting up better stuff in the future? Yes.)  
> So basically, just read this keeping in mind that the author was a salty ass bitch who wanted to write about the ladies because she's had enough of seeing Saihara's reaction and she knows it's kinda hypocritical but she tried not to twist the canon too much. If you don't want to read this high sodium oneshot, then try reading Reminiscence and Regrets, which is a much healthier alternative that I'm actually putting more thought into it than just "i fucking hate Shuichi's wangsting". Just so y'all know.)

Harukawa Maki couldn’t have cared less about that piano idiot being executed by her own talent. That was what she told herself as the lid of the grand piano collapsed and crushed Kaede’s remains. Akamatsu Kaede was a liar and a murderer; that was all there was to it. Yet that was the very reason why Maki was so interested in her. Those two shared characteristics made Kaede one of the few people Maki could look at and say, “I’m not alone.” As long as that hopeless piano idiot was around, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit of that hollow hope. Kaede really did mean it when she said that Maki was capable of deep love.  But now that she was gone, Harukawa Maki was well aware of what would happen to people like her in this game.

 

Losing Kaede was like losing her life partner. Now that she was no more, it would only be a matter of time before Toujou Kirumi worked herself to death without the other girl there to keep her from pushing herself too hard. Kirumi swept the floors even when there was nothing there. It was all she could do to keep her mind grounded. She wondered if Kaede had ever tried sweeping. But she pushed the thought out of her mind and resumed her duties. It no longer mattered, because the hard working pianist she once loved had been swept away from her.

 

There was no way Chabashira Tenko couldn’t be sad about losing a great woman. Especially if the one carrying her final wish was some emo MENace. Even though he wasn’t nearly as unbearable as that stupid astronaut, Tenko couldn’t help but feel a pang of malice towards the frail boy for being chosen over her. That weak male couldn’t even solve the case without being coddled by Kaede, how did she expect him to be able to carry her final wish?! It was times like these where she actually agreed with the stupid astronaut for once. And when she decided that the world really needed more firm but likable girls like Kaede.

 

After seeing that bitch get executed in such a fucked up way, Miu decided that there was no way Kaede could rest in peace. Choked, stoned,  _ and _ crushed?! Talk about overkill! (Unless you’re talking about the other meanings of those words~) Not that Miu cared. There was only room for one gorgeous blonde in this place anyway. Well...they both may have been gorgeous, but Kaede had a likeable personality to go along with her looks. All Iruma Miu had were her insults and crude humor, neither of which the other students took very well. It’s not like Miu  _ wanted _ to offend them; these losers just didn’t know how to take a joke. Come to think of it, neither did Kaeidiot, but at least she tried to help her instead of insulting her back. No matter how pissed off she was, Kaede was always willing to give Iruma Miu the help she couldn’t ask for.

 

Kaede didn’t always believe in her magic, much to Yumeno Himiko’s dismay, but there was no denying the magic between them, even despite their disagreements. Himiko was too lazy, Kaede was too bossy, but that was only the surface. Himiko never actually hated Kaede’s bossiness; in fact, the lazy mage looked up to the pianist for being everything she couldn’t be: friendly, outgoing, attractive, and energetic. And Kaede couldn’t help but be immersed in nostalgia every time she hung out with Himiko and her childlike innocence, seeing her pure joy as she worked up the MP to show Kaede a cool magic trick she had been practicing all night, just for her. But now, Himiko would never get to show her another magic trick again.

 

Angie knew that Kaede never believed in Atua, but that was okay, because she never told Angie that her faith was wrong, or annoying, or stupid. Yonaga Angie never had to put on a mask around her; she was free to be her whole self. They made each other better; Kaede gave Angie newfound inspiration with the melodies she played, and Kaede would always receive Atua’s blessings before a recital...and somehow, her heavenly melodies became even more divine. Angie knows that even though Kaede is no longer on this planet, she will never be truly gone, because now she is one with Atua.

 

Truth be told, Akamatsu Kaede was Shirogane Tsumugi’s most prized creation. Although only for a short while, Kaede gave the show something new: a confident, hard working female protagonist, surely a beloved character among long time fans. Yet every second of every minute of every hour of every day after Kaede was destroyed, Tsumugi would always curse herself for being so stupid.  _ Why did I sacrifice Kaede for the same old cliche, submissive, wimpy character we’ve had almost every season? Why did I think that was a good idea?! _ The fans were anything but happy when their beloved pianist was killed off and replaced with the same old trope. It was like starting to eat a gourmet feast with gusto, only for it to be forcibly taken away and replaced by a wilted salad.

 

But that wasn’t the only reason Tsumugi regretted killing her off. Kaede had grown to be her favorite character this season. No, not just her favorite character: her favorite  _ person _ . She had noticed that while most other characters had brushed off or straight up ignored her plain persona, Kaede was one of the few who had spoken more than just a few words to it. It was almost as if that persona belonged with this eccentric cast of Ultimates, almost as if that persona...was  _ loved _ . 

 

Unfortunately for Kaede’s replacement, Tsumugi had locked the pianist’s research lab and spent all her time browsing through CDs, sometimes picking up one and playing it, letting the melody flow out of the speakers, letting herself hear the sound of the end approaching.  _ It was for the good of the story _ , she had told herself,  _ it’s something the audience has never seen before. _ But all along, she knew, that she should have listened to the fans this time.

 


End file.
